User blog:LionHeartKIng/LHK's favorite archetypes for 2015.
So, I am gonna list my top 10 most favorite archetypes I made in 2015 (now that it comes to an end). Remember, this list is all about archetypes I have made throughout 2015. So, let's get started. 10. Black Ice: Starting from the request thread, this Zombie archetype had a special meaning for me. Not only it was a Zombie archetype (and Zombie is a Type I want to make support of), but it is linked to an archetype I still love (not making support :P), which is " " (for those who don't know, the Hybrid members are Zombified members of the Ice Barrier Synchros). 9. Silver-Eyed Bearer: Meant to support " " (before Konami did for the needs of the movie), this archetype had a sentimental value for me. It came from the request thread, and it was a pleasure for me to make members of it, because, well, Blue-Eyes. It can work as a support for any aspiring Dragon deck, while it has my favorite mechanic, which is Synchros. 8. Whitewinged: Another archetype that came out from the request thread, this one is something I especially like, because of the need of a mechanic Konami often omits in their cards; spawning Tokens. Their plethora of "boss" monsters that reside in the Main Deck is another thing that delicates many players, me included. It is also an archetype that can mesh with many high-Level monsters because of the Tokens, such as " " and the Monarchs. 7. Lost Vault: Though requested only once in the request thread, this archetype is just amazing. It isn't an OTK machine or an archetype that screams for awful card design, but it had a great idea; mixing Pendulum Summon with Xyz and Timewarp Summoning, with the aid of both Pendulum Zone cards and the Main Deck members. It is also a deck with many alternative options, leaving you plus almost all the time. 6. Speedborne: Who said that Pendulums and Compositions cannot coexist? This archetype makes Pendulum Summon and Composition Summon coexist. With the ability of Summoning both Rank and Quality 5 monsters extremely crazy (and Summoning Quality 5 monsters in an unorthodox way), the archetype will not let you down easily. Plus, it is an archetype that can have a lot of alternatives; either going for a full-monster Pendulum Summon into Xyz Summons, or go for a single monster Pendulum, and then going for Composition Summons. 5. Shade HERO: This archetype puts Geminis to another Level. Being an archetype with the most common Attribute/Type combination (DARK Warrior) and being an archetype that ccan have many aces in their pocket, this archetype can let you produce powerful monsters (like their Xyzs) or you can surprise your opponent with their "effects" they grant, since the Field Spell members let your Shade HEROes be treated as Effect Monsters. 4. Gustwing: Following the trend that exists to a lot of WIND monsters (returning to hand/shuffling into the Deck and such), this Spirit archetype turns the minus of the Spirit mechanic (returning to the hand on the End Phase of the turn they are Summoned) into a plus, granting effects by discarding them from the hand or having the effects that activate when returning to the hand. Also, some others allow you to swarm (not so fast, though) producing powerful monsters. Even though many of those monsters are also Spirit monsters, they have their own ways to keep them on the field for too long. 3. Knifewing: A DARK Winged Beast-Type archetype. Coming straight from Academia, this Fusion archetype is all about "killing", "assassinating" and nothing else. A true beast to tame, one of the fewest archetypes that you don't guide it, but it guides you. An archetype that is all about destroys opponent's cards (mostly monsters) and, not only that, they don't leave your opponent with a window of response, making this Deck really ferocious. 2. Speed Virtuoso: Another Fusion archetype, like Knifewings, but this is a bit less aggressive than Knifewings. Being Warrior-Types and can be searched by a lot of ways by default, this archetype is all about Fusion Summoning a big body using whatever you have in both hand and field, and then punishing your opponent with it. If you want, as an alternative, bring their Base members on top of your Deck and perform Composition Summons in case your Fusion strategy seems to fail. 1. Ashmouth: Please, Hiro, code them! Anyways, a Synchro archetype on the top is of no surprise. But the reason which makes the deck so surprisingly awesome to be on the top is that it is all about Tuners and Synchros. With " " being one of your biggest allies and the abilities to swarm on themselves or using their Synchro members, this archetype can even treat 2 of their members as Tuners for their own Synchro Summon, or treat 1 of them as a Tuner for a traditional Synchro Summon. ---- This is all about my top 10 archetypes I have made through 2015. Hope everybody has a happy 2016 with happiness and love, and a lot of cardmaking (of course). May you all have a pleasant 2016. ~LHK Category:Blog posts